Alpha Stiles Smut
by Loverboys
Summary: I dont own anything


**Alpha/Stiles Stilinski Smut**

Stiles hasn't been sleeping lately, he's been having nightmares. So I've decided to stay with him for a few nights.

"Stiles?" I whispered as I felt him sit up in the bed. "Nightmare?" I questioned as I sat up. He was biting his nails nervously, "Stiles?" I said and he looked at me with horror in his eyes. "I couldn't save you." He whispered. "Stiles it was just a dream, nothing's going to happen." I said placing my hands on both sides of his face. He closed his eyes as I placed a soft kiss on his plump pink lips before laying back down. He leaned over me and kissed me roughly, Stiles was always sweet and gentle with me but I couldn't deny that I wasn't turned on. "Stiles." I moaned against his lips as he hovered over me and ground his hips against mine. He took that as an opportunity to slip his tongue past my lips. "Stiles its 4 in the morning." I groaned as he kissed down my neck towards my breasts. "And your point is?" He said and I could feel him smirk against my skin, he kissed down the valley of my breasts all the way down to my belly button. I shivered under his touch, he brought his lips back up to mine and kissed me sweetly. He reached his hand slip and slide it underneath my panties, "You're soaked and I haven't even touched you yet." He whispered in my ear. Stiles was never into dirty talk but I didn't mind it turned me on so much. He slipped a finger inside me and started pumping at a painfully slow pace, I gasped as I felt his long slender finger inside me. "Stiles!" I moaned grabbing his hand. "M-more." I begged. "What was that? I can't hear you." He teased as he pulled his finger out. He pulled down his grey sweats and his hard throbbing cock sprung out. He pulled my panties down roughly and placed himself at my entrance, he teased my clit with his tip. "S-stiles." I moaned and without warning he pushed himself inside of me roughly. He let out a groan as he place his hands on my hips, "Fuck." I cursed but he cut me off by kissing my lips. He pounded into me then placed his hand between us and rubbed my clit roughly. The pleasure was overwhelming, "S-stiles I'm gonna cum." I said arching my back up towards him. "Cum for me baby girl." He said biting my neck. "Fuck!" I screamed as I released around him, seconds later I felt his warm liquid fill me up.

—

"Don't go out tonight Y/N." Scott said over the phone. Currently he and the rest of the pack were out looking for my boyfriend. Stiles was being possessed by a 1,000 year old Japanese sprit and Scott thought since Stiles and I were together that he would come after me. The pack didn't know that I was a hunter and neither did Stiles so how would Void Stiles? that gave me an advantage. "Scott I'll be fine, just find him please." I said before Scott gave me his word that he would. I hung up and I suddenly got another incoming call, "Stiles?" I questioned as I read the caller ID. "Stiles?" I said answering the phone. "Y/N it's so dark." I heard stiles whisper. "Stiles where are you?" I said nervously. "I don't know Y/N it's freezing and I can't see anything." He whimpered. "I'm gonna get Scott and we're gonna find you." I said grabbing my jacket. "No Y/N he'll kill Scott. You need to come alone" he said his voice suddenly darker. I would have said I was gonna get Scott but it was Stiles and he could be hurt. "Okay what do you see?" I asked walking to my car. "The School." Was the last thing he said before the line went dead. "Stiles? Damn it!" I said throwing my phone in the passenger seat. I called Scott and the rest of the pack several times and nobody answered. I feared the worst, I drove to the school because that was the best lead I had. It was around Midnight when he called me so the the School was abandoned besides his Jeep in the parking lot. I grabbed my knife and shoved it in my boot, I entered the school cautiously. "Stiles?" I yelled in a hushed tone. I went into the boys locker room to check it out and I saw one of the lockers open. I walked over and it slammed shut, Stiles came out from behind it. He fell into my arms, "Stiles." I said holding him tightly. "What happened?" I asked as he lifted his head to look at me. His looked horrible, he had dark circles around his eyes and chapped lips. All the color drained from his face, he stood up straight and let out a chuckle. "Shit." I muttered realizing whom I was talking to. "Now Y/N such a pretty little mouth shouldn't be saying such things." He said with a smirk. "Where is Stiles?" I demanded. "You know I knew you would be easy to lure out. The person you love is in danger makes you do stupid things Y/N." He said trapping me against the locker. "I agree. Good thing I planned ahead, because Scott has Stiles." I said with a smirk as Void looked surprised. "You thought I wouldn't tell them where I was going? Wow you aren't as smart as we all thought huh." I said and he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out the back door of the school. The Oni were outside there shielding us from any one trying to get to us.

-Time Skip-

We ended up in this tunnel type thing, it smelled horrible and it was very wet in there. I was leaned against these metal bars, while void sat on the steps above. "What do you hope to gain from kidnapping me?" I asked. "If you must know, Stiles and the rest of the pack will do anything to protect you. Even if that means them getting themselves killed and that's what I'm counting on." He said with an evil smile. "So whatever happens to you happens to Stiles?" I asked and he rolled his eyes. "So many questions, No not yet anyway." He said. "Why would you tell me that?" I asked "Because what can you do to hurt me?" He asked coming down the steps towards me. I was inches from me, My head said to be scared but it looked liked Stiles and I could never be afraid of him. "You have no idea what I could do." I whispered as he pressed his chapped lips to mine. I knew then that this was my opportunity. I was reaching from my knife when he pulled away, "It's time." He said before grabbing my wrist and dragging me out of the tunnels. I saw the entire pack getting ready to fight the Oni, "what do you want!" I yelled and the pack turned towards me to see Void holding me captive. "You." He gritted through his teeth. "Fine! Please just done hurt them." I whispered. "Hmm something needs to sweeten the deal." He smirked at me, he was acting as if nobody else was around us. "Don't Y/N we can take them!" Scott stepped up. "No you can't." I said as a tear slipped from my eye and down my cheek. "Y/N." I heard Stiles say and I smiled knowing he was okay. "What would "Sweeten" the deal for you?" I spat. "You have to become like me." He stated. "What? Become like you? I don't understand." I said confused "He wants you to become Void." I heard Kira say from behind me. "Ah yes she's correct, become Void and I won't kill your friends." He said crossing his arms. "Fine but you hate to let me say goodbye." I said and he nodded. "Go on but try anything and I'll kill you all." He chuckled darkly. I made my way towards my friends, Scott was first. "Y/N you don't have to do this, there's always another way." Scott said and I wrapped my arms around him tightly, Scott was one of my closest friends. "I know what I have to do Scott." I said and I pulled away from the hug. I then made my way to a crying Lydia, Lydia and I have been best friends our entire lives. "Don't cry please." I said quietly as we embraced each other. "You can't go with him Y/N." Lydia said in short breaths. "I'll be okay." I said and wiped her tears away and made my way to Isaac. Isaac and I always got paired up as partners in class so we've become very close, I was the first person he told about him dad. "Hi Isaac." I said and he looked at me with disappointment but nonetheless he pulled me into a hug, I was dreading the last goodbye. "Let's hurry this along." I heard Void snap his fingers. I smiled at Isaac before making my way to Allison, "Y/N." She said pulling me into a hug. I instantly hugged her back, Allison would take me into the woods and teach me how to fight. I knew she knew what I was but she didn't say anything to anyone. I've known Kira for a short while but it seems as though we've known each other our whole lives. "Y/N there's so many other ways we can do this!" Kira stated as I got over to her. "Kira this is the safest option." I said hugging her. "For us but not for you." she said hugging me back tightly. Last but night least Stiles, I slowly made my way over to him. His eyes were holding back tears, "This isn't heroic it's tragic." He choked out. "I'm sorry you see it that way." I said trying to hold back my tears. He grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug afraid he'll lose me, because he knows that he will. "Isn't that sweet." Void chuckled. "Alright wrap it up sweetheart we have lots to do." He said but I wasn't paying attention to him. "Y/N please." Stiles whispered still holding me tightly. "I can't loose you." He said and I knew he way crying. "And I can't go on knowing you're dead." I said as he pulled away just enough to look at me. "I love you." He said staring into my eyes as he smashed his lips against mine. This kiss was full of love and passions I never wanted it to stop, we pulled away and rested out foreheads against each others "I love you, Stiles." I said kissing his lips gently one last time. I turned on my heels and started walking back to Void, he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. I could hear everyone crying and it broke my heart. "I'll be seeing you all again very soon." He spoke and just like that we were gone. Over the next few months Void has been gathering random things that he says "Will make me like him." I didn't want to do any of it but I know if I didn't he would kill everyone I love. He had let his guard down around me, which meant I had the upper hand. But how would one go about killing a 1,000 heard old being? I know that silver kills the Oni so why not try that. My

Knife I was still carrying was full on silver. We were in this hold up in this small apartment, tonight was my only chance. I knew Stiles was still looking for me everyone was, every place we passed in California was papered with my picture. I had to do it tonight, Void wasn't at his strongest yet. He was currently sleeping in the other room and I knew that now was my

Chance. I crept as quietly as I could with knife in hand into the bed room, his back was towards me. I got closer and closer and I could feel my

Heart beating like it was going to come out of my chest. I knew I would probably die because of the Oni but I had to try, I kneeled down and without hesitation I shove the knife through his back. He let out this bone chilling scream and the Oni appeared but before they could do anything to me he turned to Dust. I grabbed my knife ready to fight for my life with the strangest thing happened, the Oni bent down on one knee before a black cloud came up from the floor and over took me. I woke up hour later and I felt different, I felt like I could do anything. I stood up and the Oni appeared from the floor, I wasn't afraid. I felt like part of me just went dark, the light went out. I read somewhere that when you kill a Nogitsune you absorb its power but Kira said it wasn't true. But I guess she was wrong, "I can go home." I said to myself as the Oni disappeared. It took me days but I finally got back to Beacon hills, it was dark. I didn't even know what month is was, I had lost track of time. But I found myself at the School, the Oni were marching behind me. Cars were all over the parking lot and then I read "Winter Formal" on the sigh of the school. I was by no means dressed for this, I had long black skinny jeans ripped at the knees, black heeled boots, a white crop top and a leather jacket. I saw Stiles's keep and I felt relief, "Leave me please." I said and the Oni went into the ground. I walked up to the front doors of the school and I could hear the music pumping. Both door flew open and I stepped inside, the hallways were littered with horny teenagers making out. I just needed to find Stiles, I made my way into the gym. Plenty of people came up to me asking what happened and if I was kidnapped. I brushed them off and that's when I saw him. Stiles was dancing with Lydia, it made my heart melt. I couldn't help but smile they were okay, I started walking towards Stiles when someone grabbed me. I didn't fight back because I knew I'd kill whoever it was and it would be fun to see who thought they could grab me. I was shoved into an empty classroom, "What are you doing here!" He roared and knew that voice. "Scott." I rolled my eyes. "I'm back!" I said leaning against the desk. "That's not possible! You're like him now aren't you" he demanded "Wow not even a Hi I'm glad you aren't dead!" I laughed. "Is he here?" Scott asked with glowing red eyes. "He's dead." I simply stated. "How?" He asked in disbelief "I killed him not can I go see Stiles?" I said walking towards the door. "How do I know this isn't a trick?" He said grabbing my wrist. "Would I ever hurt Stiles?" I asked "No but Void you might." He said squeezing my arms tighter. "Let go Scott, I don't want to hurt you." I said pulling my arms away and shoving him against the chalk board. "How did you do that?" He asked surprised as he stood up slowly. "I'm sorry." I said before running out of the class room and out of the school. I ran to Stiles's house, Sheriff was at work so I was alone there. I made my way up to Stiles's room and I sat in the bed. I knew Scott would tell him and Stiles would think I was bad, I just needed to explain everything to him. Sure enough a few hours later I heard the front door close. "Y/N?" I heard my name being called as he made his way up the steps. His door flew open and he looked at me like he was seeing a ghost. "Stiles." I said standing up. "You have to let me explain." I said but he cut me off by embracing me tightly. I took in a deep breath of his familiar scent, "Stiles-" I was about to say but I was cut off. He grabbed a note pad and started writing something down. I was confused to say the least, he showed me the pad and it read. "Scott, Derek, and Peter are downstairs and I think they are gonna hurt you." Stiles wrote. "Wh-" he cut me off agains by shushing me. "Go." He mouthed and I quickly made my escape through his window. I knew where they wouldn't find me, a place only Stiles knew to go to. But first I paid a little visit to the Sheriff's Station. Sheriff Stilinski took me into his office after hugging me tightly. "Derek, Peter and Scott are trying to kill me." I said innocently, Nobody was going to keep me from Stiles not even Scott. The door busted open and I was quickly behind sheriff Stilinski, he held up his gun at the two. It was Derek and Peter, Scott was probably off trying to find Stiles. "She's playing you!" Derek spat. "Derek stay back." The sheriff demanded. Sheriff Stilinski had a soft spot for me since I was there for Stiles when his mom died. "I don't know what's going on here but you need to go before I place you under arrest." Stilinski said keeping me behind him. Derek chuckled "You think that scares me? Or your little gun?" Derek said coming closer. I couldn't let him hurt Stiles's Father, I quickly stepped in front of Stilinski and I pushed Derek back and he went through the office wall. "Well that couldn't have been avoided." Peter said pulling his claws out. The Oni appeared and I made my exit as they fought for me. I went to the School where it all started, I couldn't believe what I was turning into. I was becoming Void, as I walked through the hallway my heels clicked against the floor. I saw Lydia pressed up against Stiles's back and they went backing away from something or someone. "Me? You think you can kill me! I'm A thousand years old you can't kill me!" I heard the familiar voice. "Stiles?" I said stepping into view. "There's my little Dove." Void exclaimed as I walked towards him. "Y/N!" Stiles said grabbing my wrist. I pulled away gently, "I made a deal Stiles, he wouldn't hurt any of you." I said to Stiles "Have you held up your end?" I said as I stood next to void. "You know I have darling." He smirked and I heard someone coming up from behind us and I say Scott going to bite Void and something in me couldn't let that happen. I grabbed Scott by the neck and threw him against the locker, Stiles stood there in shock. "Y/N?" He questioned "You see that's not Y/N anymore." Void replied as I walked over to Scott and lifted him against the lockers by his throat. I couldn't stop myself I had no control, Scott was gripping my hand trying to pull it away I dropped him against the floor as the rest of the pack made their way in. "I said I wouldn't hurt any of you, but she never promised anything." Void said with a smirk as he saw everyone else come in. "Y/N I know you can't hear me!" Stiles yelled. "Come on Y/N!" Lydia said. "SHUT UP SHUT UP!" I yelled hearing her scream in my head. I looked over to Void "What's happening?" I said grabbing my head falling to my knees. "No no no!" He yelled going to his knees beside me. For the first time in months I felt control over myself, I didn't know how long it would last so I quickly pulled the knife from my boot and thrusted it up into his stomach. "Scott Now!" I yelled and Scott came and bite his shoulder. I backed away as his skin started to crack and soon he fell to the floor and was nothing but dust. Derek quickly made his way over to me and grabbed me by my throat. "De-Der." I gasped as the breath left my lungs. "Derek!" Scott yelled as he grabbed Derek's shoulder. "You don't know what she could do! The Oni killed most of the police force because of her!" Derek shot back. Stiles was standing next to where Derek held me begging him to let me go, I felt my eyes getting heavy. As I was about to close them I fell to the floor gasping and coughing. "Y/N you're okay." Stiles said crouching down and rubbing my back gently. "She's just like him!" Derek spat. Allison and Lydia came over and helped me up, "We can't trust her, we have to kill her!" Derek said glaring at me. "Look at her, she can't even walk." Isaac chimed in (with a haven't you people ever heard of. Sorry I am trash.) "It's a ruse." Derek said. "What if when Void died the one inside her did too? Like he created her." Kira suggested. "Do you feel any different?" Scott asked. "It hasn't been me these past few months." I started and Derek scoffed. "When Stiles called out to me I finally had control." I finished. "Get her back to your house." Scott said turning to Stiles and Lydia and Allison handed me over to Stiles. Stiles looked like he hasn't slept in weeks, but then again I look the same. I heard the fighting about what to do with me even after we got to the parking lot, "I'm not letting her go!" Derek roared "She's not void!" Scott yelled. "Let's find out!" Derek said as he followed us out. I heard the school doors fly open behind us with such force. Stiles and I quickly turn around as we hear Scott screaming. Derek's all wolfed out his eyes glowing red, Stiles pushes me behind him but Derek shoves stiles aside. I see Everyone running behind him, everything seems to be in slow motion. I see Scott and Isaac wolfed out running towards us, before I could react Derek's claws slash my stomach. Everyone stops moving, Derek's looks surprised that I hadn't tried to defend myself. Everyone has a look of horror, I look over to see Stiles standing up his mouth agape, I fall to my knees. "Y/N!" I hear Lydia's piercing scream. Before I can fall to the ground Stiles grabs me and sinks to the cold concrete. He holding my body against his, I look up at Stiles and he's sobbing his heart out. "She wasn't void." Stiles whispered. "Scott!" He yelled and Scott took a second before he could react. He quickly made his was over to us, Derek stumbled back realizing his mistake. "What do I do?" Stiles cried out. I couldn't say a word; i was in agony. "Turn her." Stiles whispered. "Stiles she's weak." Scott's voice cracked. "Do it!" Stiles yelled looking up at Scott, I couldn't hold any longer. I close my eyes softly after giving a small smile to Stiles, "No no no!" Stiles cried. Scott grabbed my arm and sunk his teeth into it, "Her heart, do you hear her heart?" Stiles choked out already knowing the answer. Scott couldn't bring himself to tell his best friend that I was dead, Lydia sat on her knees crying her eyes out. Kira stood with her hands covering her mouth, she hasn't totally processed what happened. Allison held the sides of her head tears spilling from her eyes. Isaac was speechless, he had just lost his best friend. Derek quickly made his escape, Scott sat in front of my limp body staring at my bloody wound and Stiles, he was shaking whimpers fell from his lips. For what seemed like hours was only a few minutes, I felt someone. I gasped and my eyes flew open, Stiles quickly wrapped his arms around me. I didn't know what was happening, "Y/N?" Scott questions and everyone looked over to me. "She's an Alpha?" Scott said in disbelief but my glowing red eyes was enough proof for him.


End file.
